User talk:Littlest.pet.shop.fan
Hugs and kisses hi!! xoxo 00:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Sophie Welcomes Hi and welcome to my talk pg. ! Wikis I'm following : ( not in order ) my favorite character ! Well , first my fave monster high characters are : ( in order ) # Toralei Stripe # Cleo De Nile # Clawdeen Wolf # Amore Cupid ( C.A. Cupid ) # Lagoona Blue # Rochelle Goyle # Venus McFlytrap My custom monsters ! # Bella Fortune Teller # Tecna ♥ # Coral Pink # Wendalyn Spells ♥ I will write their bios here later ! ( heart means I'm done with her bio.) :) Why I Dislike ' monster high ? Well , easy question ! I dislike monster high because , you might disagree with me but we all have different opinions . Anyways , I don't like it cause well they are monsters ! You see I'm Christian and I will respect your beliefs .... Monsters ( in my opinion ) are from H. You know what I mean by H. So yeah that's why I dislike monster high ! No offence intended for monster high lovers ... Pages I'm following ! Here they are : ( not in Order ) # littlest pet shop lps wiki # Bearville # monster high # pucca And those for now ..... Bye Wendalyn Spells '''Age : ' 116 to young ! '''Killer Style : I love short skirts and normal blouses I extremely ♥ ( love ) short dresses up to my Kness and DON'T you forget my Special '' purple , pointy , hat . My mother gave it to me ! And my wand every ''Nice witch has one ! My big , black , glittery , boots are the best part ! I also wear my Lucky ' black and purple , glittery necklace ! I'm nice , sweet , and loyal to my friends ! '''Pet : ' Violet , is my very loyal , cute , good Owl ! He teaches me good , useful , spells ! 'Favorite Color : ' You guessed it ! 'purple and I really love glitter ' 'Favorite School Subject : ' of course Mad Science you know I'm terrible at magic so I wanna learn about it ! 'Least Favorite School Subject : ' I hate , hate , hate nup not home ink I hate Dead Physical Education ! 'Favorite Activy : ' spending time with Violet she teaches me spells ! 'Favorite Food : ' poisoned dead cream ! ( ice cream ) '''BFF : '' everybody who has ''A nice how do you say .... Twist in their heart ! Biggest Pet Pevve : ''' making new friends is ...... Let's say mmm...''Hard '' Hey there ! I hope you liked this ! It's not my first one I have done lots of this ! So hope you enjoyed ! She is daughter of the witch !:) Tecna '''Age : 1,700 Killer Style ' : ''short Electric , hot , and fresh '' dress is my fave ! My ear coffins , too ! And my blue , grayish , boots ! My pigtails and my fave ... Icoffin4 ! You can't forget that NEVER ! My pigtails are the main hot detail in my electric body !!!!! I'm patience , caring , and helpful ! '''Pet : ' Sonic is special '' he is part robot and part dragon ! He is super '''COOL ' he is super loyal and helpful ! 'Favorite Activity : ' hanging out with my little sister 'Spectra ' and being in my DeadICoffin5 and you know being on FrightTube ! 'Favorite Color : ' silver , maybe .... Purple and aquamarine and grey and dark blue ! 'Favorite School Subject : ' Dead Tecnology 'Least Favorite School Subject : ' Swimming Classes ! I get electricuted myself and any other ghoul around the pool ... :( '''Favorite Food : Hard Fright Candy ! Yummy ! 'BFF : ' any cool ghoul around ! 'Biggest Pet Pevve : ' bad ghouls I'm 'VERY , VERY , VERY ' sensible so Bad ghouls think I'm an easy target to bully ! Also when my electronics get ....... Mmmmmmm .... Ruin ? I hope you liked her and she's a ghost her sister is spectra ! Hope you liked her ! Chat Chat with me ! My ghoul friends ! ( not In order in which I like them ) :) # Cute Kitten ♦ ----> -- 02:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cute Kitten's Talk page # Sophia ♦ -----> -- 02:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sophia's Talk Page # Abbey Abonible ? ♦ ----> Abbey Abonible's Talk Page